


Nice Ride

by Venezia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, The new black Camaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Danny loses the silver Camaro, he and Steve go car shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic about the origins of the new black Camaro or as I like to call her, Black Beauty :)

"I like the black." Steve said, pointing at the sleek black Camaro just a few feet from them.

"Oh, you do?" Danny turned to  
him and Steve could feel the rant coming, "You like the black? Well you want to know how much of a vote you get? Zip. Zero. Absolutely none. You don't get a vote. You want to know why?!"

Steve crossed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes, "Enlighten me."

"Because you blew up my car! You blew up my baby! My beautiful, silver, Camaro from Jersey, you blew her up without so much as a thought towards her!" Danny yelled, poking him in the chest, "That, Steven, is why you don't get a vote!"

The poor car salesman was just a kid and he just stood there, staring at the two men and leaned over to whisper to Steve, "Did you really blow the last one up?"

Steve shook his head, "No. A member of our team was kidnapped and we gave the car to the kidnappers so they could get away. Well we caught them again and then they blew it up. But he thinks everything is my fault."

The poor kid just nodded and watched as Danny made his way up the row of cars. He stopped at a silver one, a red one and a white one but his gaze finally came to rest on the black one, "Your time to shine kid and don't be a shmuck about it, tell me about her."

"Well she's a brand new 2014 Camaro, custom black paint, 5 speed setting, manual shifting and all leather interior." The kid rattled off the info proudly and Steve nodded at him.

"Don't you have something that's automatic?" Danny groaned when the kid shook his head.

"He can't drive a stick." Steve chuckled as he whispered to the kid.

"Do not test me, Steven!" Danny rounded on him, "I don't care if I can't drive a stick. I will get this car and you will never get ahold of the keys. Ever. EVER!"

"Danny, if you would just let your huge jersey ego deflate for a minute and just ask, I would be happy to teach you to drive a stick shift." Steve replied, shrugging, "But you can't drive her until you learn. You'll grind the gears and ruin her transmission."

"I'm gonna have to give Agent Hanna a call." Danny mumbled, looking at the new Camaro.

"I'm sorry, what?" Steve asked because he couldn't hear.

Danny sighed, "Your old SEAL friend, Sam Hanna, remember they came while you were in Japan and helped with the smallpox scare? Well while he was here, he became rather fond of my car and named her Winnifred, Winnie for short." 

"He named the car Winnifred?..." Steve's face contorted in a weird manner, "That's such an old person name. That car was only like 2 years old but she did see alot of good times."

"Good times? I'm sorry, what do you consider good times? Getting shot at, high speed chases, bleeding on my seats, keeping grenades in the glove box?" Danny went on and then looked at Steve, "Are those what you're referring to as good times?"

Steve chuckled and asked the kid salesman to excuse them for a minute. When the kid walked away, Steve grabbed Danny by the hips and turned him around to look at the car, "Those were fun but I was thinking about all the times our breath fogged up the glass, the stains that aren't blood, and what about all the mysterious handprints on the back window?"

"Ooh no, no, no," Danny pushed Steve off, "You're not gonna do that. You're not gonna whisper in my ear with that low, growly voice just to get the car you want."

Steve chuckled, "I know you want it too.... And I'm not just talking about the car."

"That's it! I take you out for a field trip thinking you would have some shame but that was my mistake." Danny shooed him, "Go or I'll have the animal control officer take you back to HQ."

Steve snorted, "Animal control, that's a good one Danno."

"Leave, Steven or I'm going to buy a minivan as our next pursuit vehicle." Danny threatened.

Steve shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I bet I could whip a minivan around."

Danny rolled his eyes so hard that Steve could feel it. So to save the blonde detective from any permanent damage that came from rolling his eyes that hard, Steve left and went to wait inside. 

A minute the later the kid came back out and stood beside Danny, "So he said you'll take the black one...."

Danny turned to look at the kid and he just shook his head and sighed then he turned to glare at the car.

He was so going to regret this.

\---------------------

There was an appreciative whistle from Kono as they pulled into the parking lot at HQ and Danny got out, shaking his head while Steve got out with a smug smile on his face.

"Nice new ride." Chin looked over the new Camaro appreciatively. 

"I like the black, brah. It's sexy." Kono chimed in.

"It was my idea." Steve took credit for it, rubbing a smudge of dirt off with his hand.

"It's a stick shift." Danny argued.

"It's a 5 speed." Steve retorted.

Danny sighed, "I only need one speed, Steven, thank you. Its really loud."

"It's 0 to 60 in five seconds." Steve pointed out. 

Chin and Kono laughed and turned to walk inside as the couple followed them and argued about the pros and cons of the new car.

And when the HPD officers complimented them on the new ride, Steve smirked and Danny just gave up, letting out a defeated sigh.


End file.
